


I'll protect you

by 0_S_C_A_R_E_C_R_O_W_0



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gerard leaving windows open, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweetheart!frank, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, writer!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_S_C_A_R_E_C_R_O_W_0/pseuds/0_S_C_A_R_E_C_R_O_W_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a project due in a few days and hasn't been getting any ideas. Frank keeps disctracting Gerard whole he's working and gets upset when Gerard yells at him, also Gerard leave the window open at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selfloathing_from_chicago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfloathing_from_chicago/gifts).



> My summary sucks..... Oh well  
> This is my first work, I hope it's better than my summary, ENJOY!!!

"Gee, I had a really bad dream and I'm fucking scared.... can you please come to bed with me?" Frank asked as he stood in the doorway to Gerard's office.   

"Frank I told you to leave me alone right now, go back to sleep!" Gerard growled at frank from his spot at the desk. 

"But Gee I'm scared and I need someone to comfort me!" at this point Frank was practically shaking with fear and desperation. 

"FUCKING FRANK I SAID GO BACK TO SLEEP AND LET ME WORK!"  

Gerard was way past annoyed and fed up with his work at this point and Frank wasn't making it any better. When Gerard looked up, Frank was starting to tear up and he was shaking even more. 

"Aww baby, I'm sorry I didnt mean to snap at you it's just I'm so frustrated with this project that's due in three days...and I haven't been getting a single goddamn idea at all. I really wanna make you feel safe and cuddle with you baby, but I gotta get some work done" Gerard finished as he scratched his head. 

"Whatever Gerard, I just wanted some comfort because I dreamt that you were shot in the head right infront of me and I couldn't do anything to save you. I just wanted to make sure it was all fake and I just wanted to hold you and keep you safe but if work is more important than me, than so be it!" 

There were tears streaming down Frank's face as he turned around and slammed the door to Gerard's office. Frank ran down the hallway tears blurring his vision as he opened the door to his bedroom and then threw the door shut. 

Gerard felt terrible for yelling at his baby boy like that. He slammed his head on the desk and groaned. 

"Frankie, baby, wait..... I'm sorry honey.... Come back..."

 He ran after Frank and when he reached the door to the bedroom he heard quiet little sobs coming from underneath the frame. When he went to open the door, he found it locked. "Frankie, open up please?"

"NO GO AWAY!" Frank was just hoping gerard wouldn't find a way to get inside because he really wasn't in the mood to speak to him at the time. 

"Come on angel, my baby, open up please?" Gerard reached up onto of the door frame and felt around for the little piece of metal that would grant him access to his baby. His fingers brushed the key and he grasped it in his long fingers and  pulled it down. Gerard stuck the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. When he got it open he found Frank curled up in a little ball under all the covers. He walked around to the other side of the bed and untucked the blankets from under Frank's chin. 

"...Go away gee..." Frank choked out. 

"Baby, look at me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream at you, please Frankie, forgive me?" Gerard tucked a piece of hair from Frank's face behind his ear. 

"I'm not mad, it's just when you yell at me it makes me upset and I didn't mean to bother you but I just was scared, I forgive you though gee, but can you please come lay with me, I'm still shook up from that dream..." 

"Of course I will honey"  Gerard got up and turned off the lamp beside the bed and laid down behind Frank, fitting his little body into his own and curled his arms around his baby boy's waist.      
"I love you Frank......" Gerard whispered into Franks hair. 

"I love you too Gee...."

**••..••..••..••**

Gerard woke up with a jump as he heard rustling coming from the kitchen. Apparently, Frank heard it to because he shot straight up and looked around with his big, hazel eyes and disastrous chocolate brown hair. 

"Frankie, what was that?" Gerard looked at Frank with wide eyes. Frank looked back at Gerard and saw the fear in his eyes. He wanted to protect Gerard, so he volunteered to go check it out. 

"I dont know gee... I'll go Check it out, stay here." 

Gee's hair bounced as he nodded vigorously at his baby boy. Frank got out of the bed and grabbed the metal bat he had next to the night stand. He quietly opened the door and super ninja stealthily; tiptoed down the hall into the kitchen. His breath became heavier with every step he took. As he approached the corner with the bat raised high over his head, he peeked into the kitchen, to see, a little squirrel on the counter, eating a piece of bread that Gerard left on the table. 

"Awww, hey there little guy, how'd you get in? Gee must have left the window open again huh?" Frank rolled his eyes at gerard's forgetfulness. "Well, im sorry to say, but it's time for you to go home! You can take the bread to your family too...."  

He picked the squirrel up gently and put him outside, then shut the window. As he walked down the hall back to his room, he heard Gee lightly snoring from under the sheets. Franks heart melted at the sight of his beautiful boyfriends soft face, with his mouth slightly parted, and dark thick lashes spread out angelically on his rosy cheeks. He  crawled back under the covers and tucked his arm around Gerard's waist. 

"I love you Gee....." he softly whispered as his eyes  slowly drifted shut.

**••..••..••..••**

The next morning Gerard was up first, and he was already working on his project that was now due in  two days. He actually was getting some progress done after that good nights sleep curled up next to Frank.

 Gerard looked up as he heard little footsteps coming down the hall, and there, he saw his beautiful boy in his boxers, pale skin glowing in the dim light coming from the lamp on the desk, his hazel orbs glittering like stars In the night sky, and his soft chocolate hair sticking up in all directions. "Mornin' baby, how'd you sleep? And what was in the kitchen last night?" 

Frankie rubbed his eye softly and answered, "I slept great babe, and it turns out, it was a little squirrel that came in after //you left the window open for the millionth time//" Frank laughed at the thoughtful expression on his boyfriends face.

"Hmmm I guess I did leave it open huh?" Gerard couldn't even remember if he closed it or not. 

Frank walked over to his desk and plopped right in Gerards lap and hooked his arms around his neck and gently placed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips, that earned him a little noise from the back of Gerard's throat. Frank pulled back and moved down to his neck where he  began suckling softly experimentally on the sweet spot underneath his ear to see what noise he would earn from his lover. Gerard shuddered and let out a little moan. Frank continued to suck a little harder on his neck, encouraging more noises from the others mouth.

 "Oh Frankie.... Baby." Gerard was turning a shade of light red and he was starting to get warm from all his clothing, which seemed to feel like it weighed more that it did earlier before his partner came in.

Frank was growing painfully hard from the dirty, throaty moans being emitted from Gerard's mouth, and seeing that his boyfriend was already as hard as a rock, he decided to further things a bit more and began grinding down onto Gerard's dick. "Fuck gee, feels so good baby..." Frank was whispering obscenities in his ear and snuck his hand down between them, squeezing gee's dick in time with his grinding movements. A sob erupted from Gerard's throat, " Ahhhhh Frankie, stop...... I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." At that, Frank slowed his pace, letting his lover breathe a little and regain strength, then stopped all at once. Frank and Gerard were both becoming desperate for each other, panting, flushed and sweaty. Rather than their normal soft pale creamy skin, it was now a red blush, faces and bodies slicked with sweat. The older rested his head in the crook of the smaller's neck, stopping to catch his breath. "Fuck babe, I need you bad.... Please angel..." Gerard whispered so softly Frank strained to hear. 

He could not believe his ears. Him, His lover, Gerard Arthur Way, the strong, sassy writer, begging Frank, the short, sensitive, shy boy, to fuck him, shouldn't it be the other way around? 

Frank would love to sit there to taunt and tease the raven haired man, but hell, they both needed it and they needed it fucking now. 

The small man got down on his knees infront of his boyfriend and just took a minute to graze his eyes all over the taller's body. His eyes trailed down to the others swollen package. Frank looked up into the others green eyes and full blown pupils with a devilish smirk. Placing a hand on the swollen member, he began rubbing over the hot skin, calloused fingers working over the tip of Gerard's dick through his sweat pants. The older groaned in satisfaction as his baby boy continued rubbing his painfully hard dick. "Oh please Frankie.... I-I need..... O-o-oh... God....please!" Frank decided it was enough teasing and took his hand off the swollen member. 

Frank got up off the ground and grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him out of the chair."O okay Gee, let's....let's go....."

 Gerard and his lover stumbled blindly down the hall as because they were too busy touching, grabbing and kissing each other to pay attention to where they were headed. 

They reached the end of the hall, where Frank opened the door, with Gerard's lips still attached to his neck and waited until they fully stepped into the room before briefly shutting the door. They clumsily made their way to the bed where Frank pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed and straddled his lap. 

"God Gee, look at you, a complete mess....all for me" Frank's eyes grazed the older's body as he trailed his hand down Gerard's chest with soft movements. 

"Frankie......my baby boy, all for you baby....only you" Gerard sobbed out so desperate to get Frank in his pants. "Poor baby....Let's take you out of those clothes hm? Would you like that?"  
Gerard nodded barely noticeable to Frank's question. Frank shimmied off Gerard's legs and began working at the waist band of his sweat pants and pulled them down, revealing tight black boxers and the milky white skin of his thighs. Frank returned his attention to the man's upper half and grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling up, Gerard stepped in to help and put his arms up so Frank could pull the shirt over his head. The action left Gerard with messy strands of hair flying all over the place. Once that was done, Frank went back down to his lover's lower regions. He ran a palm over the pre-cum soaked patch of underwear, just feeling the warmth and hardness that was all for him. "Ahhhhh Frankie....." Gerard's eyes were closed as he put his hand atop Frank's and pushed  both their hands down harder on his hardened cock. "Mmmmmm oh..." They continued like this for a small quiet moment, only moans to be heard from the older. "Please baby, take these off" Gerard motioned towards his tight boxers in which Frank proceeded to pull down his legs. 

His hard, leaking cock sprung out as his underwear was freed from his body. Frank never got tired of the large size, it always seemed bigger and bigger every time they had a little fun. Frank also took his underwear off, letting his dick hang big and proud in front of his slightly pudgy belly. "Gee baby, do you need some prep?" Frank asked as he reached for Gerard's dick and began stroking at a slow pace. Gerard's mouth hung open as soundless gasps fell from his mouth. "Nno....ahhh.... I don't need it just please get in me now!" Fuck, Frank thought, when did he get so fucking bossy? "Okay okay calm down gee!" Frank let go of Gerard's dick and shuffled over to the nightstand where he grabbed the lube. Frank and Gerard have been together for 3 years now, so neither of them think they still need to use a condom. They both trust each other more than anyone else in the world. 

Frank returned with the lube and placed himself between Gerard's legs. He popped open the cap and squeezed some onto his length, lingering for a few extra seconds, feeling the tingles of pleasure in his dick. He looked up at Gerard, who had his eyes closed and mouth open, waiting to be so filled up by Frank's thick cock. Frank positioned the head of his dick at Gerard's puckering tight pink hole. "Ready Gee?" Frank always asked before he pushed in, he didn't know why, but he just did.

"Mm yea go..."

 Frank began pushing in to the tight heat he oh so enjoyed more than anything. "Oh fuck Gee, so fucking tight baby...." Gerard felt Frank push in all the way before letting out a breath of air he was holding in as the smaller entered his body. "Ahh yea Frankie, you fill me up so well, so fucking big baby!" 

Frank began pushing in and out with a little force, watching his dick slip in and out of Gerard's hole stretched around his dick. "You have no idea how hot you look baby, stretched so far around my dick just letting it fill you up..... Oh yea.." 

Gerard's eyes were scrunched up tight, just letting the pleasure wash over his body, feeling the electric sparks every time Frank's body met his. He was moaning and groaning loudly as Frank increased his speed and force. "AHHHH FUCK FRANK! HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF FUCK, FUCK ME RIGHT THERE, OH FUCK HARDER BABY HARDER!!!!" Gerard was screaming in pleasure as the smaller continued pounding his prostate over and over, pushing in deep and letting the heat corse through his dick and through his body. Gerard was getting so close, he couldn't hold it any longer, his prostate being pounded was too much. "Frank, I can't baby, I'm so close" Gerard probably didn't even need any help to shoot his load, he was too far gone. 

"Me too baby, just let go, come on, cum for me baby," and just like that Gerard blew his load all over his stomach, "Ohhhhh fuck yea..." 

Frank's thrusts were starting to falter, the constriction of Gerard's hole clamped around his dick was all he needed before spilling his load into his asshole. "Grnhhh ugh yea baby...." Frank rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before pulling out. His cum began dripping out of Gerard's gaping, neglected hole.

When he looked back up, Gerard was grinning at him with a soft smile and half lidded eyes. Frank got up and went to the bathroom where he grabbed a wet washcloth and returned to the bed to clean up the mess he made in Gee and clean up Gee's mess on his own stomach. 

When he finished cleaning up his lover, he threw the soiled cloth on the floor and got into bed behind Gerard and curled his arms around his waist. He nuzzled his face into the hair on the nape of Gerard's neck and planted a soft kiss. " I love you so much baby." Frank left another kiss on his neck soft like a butterfly. " I love you too baby so much." 

With that, both men drifted off to sleep in each others lingering words of love and warm embrace.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend, selfloathing_from_chicago after she asked me to write a little something. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Xo, frnkie击


End file.
